


Letters from home never arrive

by suyari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, McCall Pack, Pack Dynamics, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent McCall and Derek have a conversation regarding Scott. Scott, Isaac, Ethan and Aiden are present, but otherwise occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters from home never arrive

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Silverfinger".

"I don't understand." There was a pause as his brow furrowed, his mind unable to put the pieces together in the proper order.

Derek sighed but didn't move from his position. Seated in a comfortable arm chair beside the couch where four teenage werewolves lay unconscious in a pile that better resembled a classic painting than a modern day tangle of limbs.

"How are they comfortable like that?"

He looked over, shrugging one shoulder in a swift, dismissive move. He didn't like that so many humans had become involved in pack business. But he was not the Alpha anymore, and if he were completely honest, he'd never much cared for the position. Far too much stress. Which was why he was there.

"You're older than them."

He raised a brow. That much was obvious.

"But, Scott is the Alpha." There was a question there, even if it was phrased as a statement. For a moment, Derek wondered whether he should feel offended. He didn't. He was mostly just annoyed. He'd much rather Agent McCall be far, far away on any given day. But, on this one, it was just downright intrusive.

"An Alpha is measured by more than age. An Alpha is strength. An Alpha is a fixed point. The shield _and_ the sword. Scott isn't 'in charge' because of anything as trivial as birth. Scott's the Alpha because he would die a thousand times over before he'd let harm come to someone he cares about." Not every pack was so lucky. And he didn't explain to the man that Scott was so much more than a mere Alpha. The interloping agent had already proven himself capable of upsetting Scott with his mere presence. The less fuel he had, the better. If Scott wanted him to know, it was his own business and he could tell him himself. Otherwise, Derek planned to keep the man only marginally informed, in deference to Scott's wishes. Which he suspected were expressed under duress. They'd be having a talk about that later.

"And they're his..." He gestured at the group.

"Pack."

The hand he used moved over his face, through his hair, to grip the back of his neck. It stirred up his scent. He wasn't very popular with Scott's pack. He should have avoided gestures like that on a whole, to keep from riling them, but Derek was no fan of the man, and while he didn't particularly wish him ill, he was not about to help him either. "So that night...when you all came to protect him..."

Derek waited for the question. Watched him struggle and did not make it easy.

Finally he threw his hands in the air.

"A pack is loyal to their Alpha. Their lives are bound to the life of their Alpha. As Scott would give his life for any-"

"So too does the pack," he finished with a nod of understanding.

Pack bonds weren't nearly so simple, but Derek nodded anyway.

Agent McCall's gaze fixed on the foursome asleep on the couch. The couch by normal means would seem too small to hold so many people, let alone allow them to sleep comfortably. But they were not exactly people, and the pack was in it's stabilizing phase. Which meant every wolf in it was inexplicably drawn to Scott, and to being in his presence. They constantly fought urges to touch him, to brush their bodies against his, to press their faces to his neck and bare their throats. It wasn't sexual, but it wasn't the type of thing easily explained to high schoolers, let alone the world. The force of Scott's True Alpha nature was so incredibly strong, that even Derek found himself gravitating too closely, reaching too often. He was usually good about catching himself, but every now and again Scott noticed and smiled, which made Derek's wolf want to embrace him tightly until neither of them could breathe. It wasn't a comfortable feeling, but he'd gotten used to it, and spending time with them made it easier to control. He'd be back to himself once the pack found its equilibrium, he knew. Knowing didn't make it easier.

Aiden and Ethan as Omegas, had the urge the most. And as there were two of them, Scott had found himself unintentionally cornered fairly often enough in the halls at school to begin mandating pack meetings. No one protested. They hadn't discussed it. They'd all simply showed up. Isaac lived with Scott, which was already cause for some concern over the possibility of jealousy at such a delicate juncture. He and Scott also shared a deep bond of their own that kept Isaac the most loyal of them all, as well as the most likely to get himself killed in defense of Scott - something Derek was keeping a close eye on.

The cuddling was never planned. Likewise it was never discussed. But the rate at which it occurred was almost astounding. Meetings would start with the group doing no less than simply spending time together and end in the full press of bodies - generally punctuated by varying states of consciousness. Sometimes other members of Scott's unconventional pack would show up and spend time with them. It was not mandatory as it was for the wolves, even if Scott had never explicitly ordered it so. They _needed_ him. He needed them. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement that was eased by general contact and togetherness.

Pack naps had taken a turn toward a disturbing frequency as well. It was as if, in being together, all four could only ever find real peace and relaxation. The restive, regenerative kind that came from sharing energies. Derek never commented on it - even to himself - but regardless of the fact that he never cuddled, the nearness unburdened him enough to think.

It was as if Scott were an endless well. Constantly giving, perpetually taking, always there and ready to help. Even unconscious, he made time for everyone. His limbs all curled about the three curled around him.

Today he was on his side, with Isaac pressed close, between Scott and the back of the couch. Ethan was curled about Scott's back, his own back to Derek and Agent McCall. Aiden was propped up between Scott's spread legs, pillowed against his hip, and facing outward. Between them, they had all angles covered. Scott was safe. They were safe. And the pack energy was high and heavy with languid satisfaction.

They were happy.

It was distracting.

"So this isn't some...sexual thing, is it?"

Derek's brow rose of it's own accord.

"I mean, he isn't sleeping with them all, is he?"

Humans.

"Technically, yes. Pack rest is a bonding experience."

"But he isn't..."

"That's none of your business."

"Scott's safety is my business."

"Scott's safety is _our_ business," he countered, eyes flashing. Growls came from the three young wolves curled about their Alpha. They weren't awake, but that didn't mean they weren't paying attention on some level. And in moments like the one they found themselves in, pack emotions flowed rather openly, so Derek's irritation was making them defensive.

Agent McCall stilled.

There was always some satisfaction to be had in making an Alpha personality back down. Especially when it was mostly founded in bravado and self importance.

Scott shifted, making a low noise in his throat. The growling cut off immediately. Derek found himself relaxing, despite himself. He stretched out his legs, getting more comfortable in his seat. "You probably shouldn't be here when Scott wakes up," he informed him. "He may be your son, but as I said, pack time is bonding time. And when he wakes up, the only family he is going to recognize is his pack." It wasn't strictly true, but it wasn't exactly untrue either. Especially where Agent McCall was concerned. Scott was still mostly hostile in his emotional warfare with the man responsible for the other half of his make up. Those feelings could easily be triggered by finding him present and staring upon waking. The others wouldn't need to be fully conscious to act on it either. Perceiving the threat to their Alpha and reacting accordingly.

It was best for everyone if the man left on his own.

Agent McCall looked at him as if searching for a tell to call his bluff. Derek stared impassively back.

"Fine," he finally sighed.

Derek stood to see him out, holding out his hand as he stepped across the threshold.

Agent McCall looked down at it, then back up at him, boldly meeting his eyes.

Derek stood his ground.

It was five minutes before a key was placed in his palm. It wasn't the only one the man had, Derek was sure of it. But it was the one he had on him at that moment, and that would be enough for Scott.

He waited for Agent McCall's car to disappear before heading back inside and taking up his seat. He sighed, stretching out and dropping both arms over the sides. He looked at them from the corner of his eyes, assessing. After a moment, he set his heels to the floor, turned his chair, and let his right arm drop onto the nearby couch. Fingertips just brushing Scott's hair, Derek exhaled, feeling the tension drain away, and closed his eyes. A little cat nap couldn't hurt.


End file.
